Kyoko Clarkson:: Haitus
by Stormy Wind
Summary: Kyoko gets drafted into the singing business and slowly realizes with each of her lyrics she figures out something new about herself and her feelings towards those around her, will she finally see whats right in front of her with this new talent KyokoxRen
1. Breakaway From Kyoto

**:Important:** this will be a full a full length story not a one-shot. On another note even if you hate Kelly Clarkson (which Kyoko's songs belong to not me!) please read, trust me it's worth it.

Enjoy next chapter should be up next Sunday, May 18th, 2008

* * *

:Kyoko Clarkson:

Kyoko ran to the elevator, barely catching it as she squeezed inside.

"Excuse me, sorry," she whispered making her way to the back. She pressed her chin down into her neck, completely terrified. She didn't know why but earlier that day Lory had asked her to his office, and well let's all face it, he's slightly (understatement of the year right here) insane. As the elevator arrived she heard a giant growl from his office, and fear instantly filled the air around her giving off a depressed aura. 'What-ifs' ran through her head.

"Mogami Kyoko?" His assistant asked. She nodded, "Go right in. He's waiting for you." Kyoko walked through the two wooden doors as if walking into her funeral, and the assistant didn't blame her either. The office was decorated as usual with odd trinkets and other important appearing items, but there was one thing different...ish. He had a stage in the middle of the room for karaoke. A microphone was thrown to Kyoko, and she barely caught it right before it hit her in the face.

"Kyoko-chan I want you, to sing." He then pulled a remote out of nowhere, pressed a few buttons and the room was back to normal.

"Huh?"

"Sing?"

"What?!"

"Anything." He smirked. Kyoko blushed and just did what Lory had asked.

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy _

_I would pray..."_ Her voice rang through the speakers hidden in the room, the one verse a sweet serenade.

"Stop. That's perfect, Kyoko-chan, did you write that yourself?" He asked with a knowing smile.She nodded once again shyly.

"I've wrote them for a long time, but they're never good." She said barely above a whisper.

"That one was."

"You must be kidding me, that's my crappiest one! I wrote that when I was 8-years-old!" She looked up at the president of LME in shock.

He merely smiled, "You've got a second gift, Mogami, time to put it to good use."

"Wah!? You don't mean..."

"Your chance is finally here. Use it or lose it." He grinned. She bowed and the jumped up with a smile.

"Arigatou!"

In a single week Lory had Kyoko's first song play on every radio station in Japan.

_With Kanae_

Kanae frozen in the middle of Tokyo Mall.

"_Trying hard to reach out _

_But when I tried to speak out _

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here _

_But something felt so wrong here _

_So I prayed I could breakaway..."_

"KYOKO!!" She yelled as she heard her best friend's voice flow through the ceiling speaker. 'Why didn't she tell me?' Kanae thought, fully pissed.

_With Maria_

Maria dropped her Ren doll, her eyes widening as Kyoko's voice bled from her stereo.

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway..."_

"Big sister..." Maria's eyes glistened with tears, "You never told me you had such a beautiful voice!"

_With Yashiro_

Yashiro tripped over air when he heard Kyoko's voice stream through a near-by radio.

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love _

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change _ _And breakaway..."_

"No freaking way! Kyoko?"

With that, he ran to tell Ren.

_With Fuwa_

He turned the radio on and found himself in the middle of a good song as he drove down the street.

"Who is that they sound so familiar..."

"_Wanna feel the warm breeze _

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train _

_Travel on a jetplane, far away_

_And breakaway..."_

"I've heard this song somewhere before..."

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky _

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway..." _

"It sounds sorta like..."

"_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway..." _

"No Fucking Way! Kyoko?"

"_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging round revolving doors _

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me _

_But, gotta keep moving on, moving on _

_Fly away, breakaway..."_

"Holy shit!" Sho slammed on the brake, almost running a poor old lady over, "It's fucking Kyoko!" He yelled obliviously.

_With Ren_

"Come on Ren! You have to here this!" Yashiro dragged Ren towards a near-by radio.

"If it's that Fuwa-Fuc"

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly _

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta _

_Take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Out of the darkness and into the sun _

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change _

_And breakaway..."_

Ren stood there, stiff as could be. "Kyoko..." He muttered, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

Her voice repeated _"Breakaway"_ twice before fading out.

"Isn't it great! Isn't Ren?" Yashiro both stated and asked.

"Ren?"

Ren just stood there, for hours, literally.

_With Lory & Kyoko_

Lory threw down a chart in front of Kyoko and looked pissed. "One week, one week!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sor-"

"In one week you took his spot at #1. Congrats, Kyoko-chan, you're beating Sho Fuwa!"

"Wah?" She sputtered, "I am?," She looked down at the chart and screamed happily, "I am!"

"But..."

"Huh?"

"You've got a lot farther to go than this, Kyoko." He said with his stern voice.

"Yes, Sir!"

"For now though..."

Kyoko leaned forward. "Hmm?"

"Girly squeal all you want." He laughed. Kyoko sheepishly smiled and gave a quick jump and squeal to celebrate her success so far. She froze though at Lory's next words, "Your next song should be ready for release by next week, and I want your album done in a month and a half." Kyoko fell backwards. Ren caught the fainted girl before she hit the floor.

"You sure she can handle that?"

"And what, you think she can't?"

He asked sarcastically with his signature smirk.

"She can I just didn't expect you to see it too."They both chuckled briefly, "So you'll tell her it was your assistant that took her home, right?"

"Just take the girl home already, Ren!" Lory didn't have to tell Ren twice before he drove Kyoko back to her house.

* * *

Again next chapter will be one next Sunday this was just to set the foundation of what is to come.

Please review!

-Stormy Wind


	2. Because of You, Mother

**Not so Important but still: **I don't own skip beat if I did I would've been to lazy to draw past volume 3, I also do not own Kelly Clarkson's songs either. I only own my very corrupted mind and of course waffles!

They do cuss in this but I doubt that makes any of the characters different so bug off.

**Next Update: May 25,2008**

Special Thanks to my beta SlightlyBroken

Also some review replies.

**Catchick:** I'm happy this isn't a oneshot as well I'm having a lot of fun writing this for you all

**Ebony-chan:** Thanks for being a real big fan and being deeply in love with my stories I'm very deeply in love with your review

**Tohru31:** I'm alive and trust me this story is going somewhere hopefully good.

**steph300:** I'm sorry for laughing at your review but when you said that Tatu fit Kyoko better I thought of their songs "All the Things She Said," and "Malchik Gay" I know they are good singers still their lyrics have nothing to do with Kyoko but thanks!

**amethyst rulzz:** Hmm I can ask for anything at your virtual bakery eh? I want cheesecake and waffles! Thanks for your ubber cute review!

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver:** How did you come up with such a name?? And I disagree I know my first chapter sucked so don't lie but it was my base so yeah... Thanks for the review though!

**ddd:** xD

**flare2:** I now think you are totally awesome, though if you paid attention to my author's note you'd see that I told everyone when I was going to post this chapter so there was no need for the update soon but a "if you update late I'll kill youz!" would've been appropriate lol j/k thankies!

**purropolisprincess:** your name scares me but I love your tiny review and I give it many huggles and glomps

* * *

"I heard your song on the radio today."

"A lot of people did, what makes you hearing it so special?" Kyoko replied curtly to the person over the phone. Her hand flexed and unflexed in and out of a fist, both of her eyes stinged with salty tears.

"Kyoko,"

"Don't, I'm not leaving for you or anyone else!" She half yelled into the other person's ear.

"Please, at least for-"

"No!" Tears broke free and streamed down her cheeks.

"I miss you, Kyoko."

"I don't care, Mother!" More of the salty liquid and a balled-up fist flew towards the wall-

SMACK!

"Shit, Ren! Mother, I have to go!" Kyoko dropped her phone and grabbed Ren's hand. "You baka! Why'd you stop my punch!"

"With the force you just punched, you would've broke your knuckles!" He hissed as she rubbed a thumb across his palm.

"Yeah well it seems you broke your hand, genius!" Kyoko said it spitefully, but she couldn't help the thin smile that her lips curved into, "Come on, we may be able to save it yet." She stood up and grabbed her phone.

Ren sighed and painfully made a fist to calm her down, "It's fine, see? How are you though, Mogami-san?" He gently wiped a tear from her cheek and smiled back at her.

She sighed, "I'm fine, Tsuruga-s mrff! opff!" She was interrupted when Ren's right hand closed over her mouth.

"You called me 'Ren' earlier, would you mind sticking to it?" He asked as he uncovered her mouth.

"But Tsurug- opff!" She glared at him and then licked his hand. He burst into laughter and wiped her saliva on her arm making her, "Eww!" In protest.

"It's Ren, and it's your fault for licking me!" He laughed more as she turned brighter than a fire truck.

"No fair, Ren-san," She muttered with a pout.

He smiled and then asked, "So any new lyric ideas?"

She looked down but jumped when her phone rang. Reading the number she denied it with a glare, and that's when the inspiration hit her full force.

"Pen! Paper! Ren! NOW!" Ren stared at her, twisted around, and then fetched both.

"Here."

"Thanks!" She then jolted the lyrics down on a napkin.

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did _

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far..."_

"Ugh! It'll take a bit but I think this will be my start..."

_Later that week..._

"_Hello everybody this is Mojo from WZYP! This is Kyoko's new song Because of You!"_

"Oh my kami! Big sister's new song is on!" Maria screamed and then proceeded to blare it to the unsuspecting neighbors.

"_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt _

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid..."_

"Go Big Sis!" Maria shouted to all of Tokyo.

_With Kanae..._

"She's becoming so talented," Kanae sighed, the lyrics ringing a true bell in her heart.

"_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out _

_I cannot cry _

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break _

_When it wasn't even whole to start with..."_

A small tear slid down her cheek as she pulled her legs against her chest, "I really should kill her for making me cry."

_With Yashiro and Ren..._

"Wow the lyrics are pretty strong. You helped her?"

"Only a little..."

"I'm pretty sure it was more than that," Yashiro devilishly smiled.

"_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, but everyone around me _

_Because of you_

_I am afraid..."_

"She doesn't even realize how much of herself she's showing through these lines, does she?" Ren asked.

"Not yet at least."

_With Kyoko's Mother..._

"She's trying to hurt me, isn't she?" Her mother asked herself as she quietly sobbed.

"_I watched you die _

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep _

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me _

_You never thought of anyone else _

_You just saw your pain _

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night _

_For the same damn thing..."_

"But, I think she's just as hurt as I am..." She exhaled and closed her eyes listening to the rest of the song.

_With Fuwa..._

"A-fucking-nother one?! In only two fucking weeks?!" He yelled at the radio.

"_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk _

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side _

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you _

_I don't know how to let anyone else in _

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid..."_

"I swear! She's trying to get under my skin worse than those beagles!" Sho swatted the little radio against the wall in fury.

_With Kyoko and Lory..._

"_... Because of you."_

"The record company wants a PV with this one, can you fit that in?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you'll be able to write two more songs by next week right?"

"Wah- I mean, yes, Sir!" She really wanted this so she'd do anything for it.

"Alright, Kyoko, then go to your lunch date with Ren already! We don't need him to miss a meal before his big scene today!" Kyoko blushed but nodded and left the room. Lory's phone rang.

Once. Twice...

"Settle down already, Ren, she's on her way!" Lory them slammed the phone back down and smirked, everything was going according to his plan.

_At Nothing but Noodles..._

RINGGGG. RINGGGG. RINGGGG

All three friends looked at their phones, but it was Yashiro who answered his.

"Hello? Oh! Hey..." He looked at Kyoko and Ren, before finishing cautiously, "You..."

"_I have a name Glasses-boy!" _Yelled a feminine voice though the phone (My little one-shot veterans should know who it is that is calling him xD)

"I know, I know, I just... Eh remember where I am?"

"_Ooooh!_ Shit, I almost forgot the whole reason I was calling. " Said the voice, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass here!"

"Umm... I kinda... yeah... I gotta go! Bye, Mogami-san. Ren, have fun!" Yashiro then sprinted out the door to a near by alleyway.

"Bout damn time!" Kanae yelled at him.

"Sorry. Still, with all of your screaming through the phone, I'm surprised they didn't figure out we were trying to get them alone." Kanae blushed at his words, she hated being chided.

"Eh, you're right. I should be sorry too." She muttered, bouncing from one foot to another, her face tilted towards the paved ground.

"Kanae-" He looked at her and then blushed as well, "Nevermind, it's nothing, Kotonami-san"

"What?" She looked up, her eyes glistening with the sunlight's reflection.

"Nothing."

"Tell me glasses-boy!" She didn't know why but she felt angry at having something hid from her by him, anyone else and she would've just dropped it.

"Don't worry about it." He sadly smiled back at her and turned, walking away, "Have a good day, Kotonami-san!"

_Back With Ren and Kyoko..._

"That was odd." Kyoko said and sipped a her rootbeer.

"That was Yashiro," Ren said and finished in his thoughts, 'Trying to get Kyoko and I alone again, he'll never quit.'

"So... How's your new Drama doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I honestly hate it."

"Huh? Why?" Kyoko asked him, surprised by his straight answer.

"My co-star, she's so annoying!"

"Wow." Kyoko laughed, hiding her lips behind her hand.

"What?"

"Well, the great 'Tsuruga Ren' I know isn't this open, to anyone. It's..."

"Weird?"

"No... Refreshing!" Ren would've kissed her right then had she not tensed up at something behind him.

"Nooo!" She whispered, "Dammit, why is he here?"

"You!" Sho spat as he marched over to their table. (I hope you all had the common sense to figure out that they are incognito right now so even Sho is smart enough not to say her name aloud, and they all have on small disguises.)

"The hell?" Ren questioned, but neither seemed to notice. He sighed.

"Leave, we were here first!" Kyoko hissed, she grabbed Ren's hand, not even noticing as he struggled to hide his shocked blush

. "Hell no! I came here on my own accord, just cause you're an actress and a singer now doesn't mean you've won this!"

"Well... Well get out of my life!"

"You're the one who won't leave mine. Why didn't you just go back to your mother?! That crazy bitch needs you anyway!"

"You son-of-a-ompff!" Kyoko was once again muffled by Ren's hand. Ren smiled at Sho.

"Mogami-san is a little off today. If you both could continue this conversation some where else, _later_." Ren smiled gently but his words bit down hard. Sho glared and then took a bite at Ren as well.

"No, I don't think we can. I wanna talk to _my_ property now!" He went to grab Kyoko's arm but only grabbed air as Kyoko was pulled backwards against Ren. Ren just smiled.

"I don't believe I can let you claim or harm Mogami-san, it's against my obligations."

"Huh?" Kyoko said, she was able to read straight through Ren's words for some reason and in her mind they translated into _"Kyoko is mine, I will not give her up to an asshole like you." _ Okay so maybe she was going overboard with the end part, but for some reason she noticed his body language for once. The protective arm around her waist that pulled her against him, his fake smile that withheld a challenging glare, all of it said the same thing, and for some reason she didn't mind. Instead Kyoko felt compelled to lean back and prove what his body language said. It all made her wonder one scary thing, 'Do I love Ren?'

"What obligations?" Sho snorted, "She's just a peasant, there's no reason to protect her. Do you not remember the reason she became an actress, it's the same when she sings! All she's doing, is so she can attack me! The girl just won't let go of the factor that she was just a house-maid to me! I never loved her, she loved me!" Ren's arm around Kyoko slid a bit, and Sho smiled. Ren's eyes were hid behind his bangs but it was obvious he was pissed.

"No," Kyoko didn't want this, she didn't want Ren to give up on her. She pressed her back against Ren's chest cause him to look up in shock, "I used to think I loved you, but really there was no one else around."

"Liar! You waited on me hand and foot!" Sho yelled, he felt like he was losing his place in her mind, and he didn't know why but he couldn't let it happen.

"Only because after Corn disappeared, there was no one left but you."

"…" Ren smirked at Sho's silence and then decided to throw a sneaky punch.

" Well I hate to end this interesting conversation, but Mogami-san and I were just about to order, and we very well can't do so with us conversing with you." He lived one more second with Kyoko wrapped up in his arms before he let go and pulled her along towards the counter.

Sho glared at their retreating backs before whispering to himself."You're still mine, Kyoko, have your little music rebellion all you want but nothing will change that fact." Sho walked toward the exit no longer hungry, "This is war. I'm not just going to stand here and lose what rightfully belongs to me, _Kyoko-chan._"

"I'm sorry about that Tsurug-, I mean, Ren-san."

"It's fine, Mogami-san, what do you want to eat?"

"You can call me Kyoko, you know."She whispered hopefully.

"Yes, I know, Mogami-san." Ren smiled and then motioned to the lady who stood at the register, waiting.

"Oh. Alright. I'd like a Fettuccini Alfredo with Chicken, and a drink." She sighed and looked down.

"And you, Sir?" The lady asked.

"I'll have Spicy Japanese Noodles and a drink as well."

"Alright and your total is…" She didn't read the price though as Ren handed her his card to silence her from revealing the price in front of Kyoko.

"Alright, Mogami-san, we can go sit down now. They should bring our food soon." Kyoko just nodded and let him pick a table.

"You know," She finally spoke, startling Ren.

"Hmm?" He showed she had his full attention.

"I think I know what my next song will be."

"What Mogami-san?" He questioned with interest. Kyoko sighed, 'Why is it he wants me to call him by his first name, but he can't call me by mine? I could've swore he liked me.' Kyoko blushed at her thoughts, she wondered if she liked him back that way. Still she couldn't figure it out if he just kept dodging the openings she gave him.

"Make that my next two songs."

"Here's your food!" A waitress spoke, making them both jump. She giggled, "Don't worry most couples are like that!"

Neither Ren nor Kyoko could help it, they both went cherry red.

The rest of the meal was spent in an awkward silence that neither tried to break, and when both were done they exchanged simple goodbyes and walked their separate ways. Kyoko, though had no idea what was in store for her the next few days.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed all 2,457 words of Skip Beat! bliss!

Please do review, enough reviews may get me to post sooner, but no reviews and I won't post at all

-Live. Laugh. Love ((My philosophy))

Update date is at the top

-Stormy Wind


	3. Gone From Sho, Hear Me Roar, Ren

_Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-nasai, for being very distracted during the summer and forgetting to update it's just everything attacked me at once. I feel in love, and it's been three months now since we've been together, I lost some friends and gained some friends, and helped a friend in a serious time of need. I was diagnosed with ADHD and I had to get my shots. I hope you'll all forgive me though and read this chapter._

**ChocoToT**: Yes well I usually place myself in everyone's shoes. I glad you enjoy my story though I'm not really trying to be suspenseful in this one lol. I'm glad you like my story but I'm not really that awesome and I give thanks for my talent to my mom. I hope you still like this story by the time I'm done with it cause I'm working very hard for it.

**otakubarbie**: You're another one who has a name that slightly scares me, lolz and your power of guessing the next songs right perplexes me, perhaps you're a Kelly Clarkson fan as well?

**marz bani**: Don't worry you're not being rude at all. I didn't mean to get three months behind and I deserve rudeness for breaking my word. Thanks for the concern though.

**AngelOfDarkness101**: Sorry for the delay and yes I plan for the entire thing to be original though I know that after introducing my own diction and style into this fanfic world there will be many copycats who want to write just as good, my only wish is to read one better than my own.

**hyperangel64**: Nintendo 64! xD sorry you just reminded me of that, and thank you for the review.

**steph300**: What am I going to do with you lolz though I swear you're one of my biggest fans, yeah sorry for making you and everyone else wait and I like tatu too it's just not enough of their songs would fit and they're a group not a solo artist, so in the end it wouldn't turn out right. Biggest cookies and thanks for your million reviews!

**Fate Lowe**: Ah another newbie to my fanfics thank you for the wonderful review and please do not give up on me just yet.

**mangaka-sensi**: I thought of doing it with Ren but none of the men solo artists I could think of had lyrics that could fit his feelings for her, but I'm still searching, you can bet that!

**15385bic**: Well go listen to them! and thanks for the review!

**Hanan**: Yes I have plans for what songs I use but I'm not going to use either of those... yet Thanks for the review!

**DSB95**: Yeah I'm sorry that I missed my deadline, but I hope you'll still enjoy reading it.

**emi131995**: I wrote more I wrote more so please stop begging and thank you for reviewing

**Sakura Taichou**: I don't see what you're guilty of but I'm glad that reading this seems like such a pleasure to you, and thank you very much for telling me your favorite parts. I hope to see many, many more reviews from you.

**cbee**: You know Glasses-boy and Kanae will get more alone-time I just have to find the right place to work it all in.

**aviana656**: I seriously think you're addicted to my writing along with steph300 and it makes me feel so happy to know that all my work is loved. sincerely, thank you!

**Frost Merry Darkness Luver**: Such a name, such a name I'm so happy you enjoy my story thank you so much for the review.

**Catchick**: Please tell me you're still alive I'll cry if you died from me not updating in time, be alive!!

**amethyst rulzz**: We all have crazy evil other halfs but we must thank them for they get us through most of the day with out shooting up our schools, and this time I'd like only a pebble sized piece of caramel since I made my fans that are as awesome as you wait.

**Ebony-chan**: My wonderful first reviewer for my second chapter, thank you, thank you,thank you for waiting so flipping long to read the third chapter and please be nice enough to review again. Hopefully Ren's still not changing too fast but in my stories, I usually delete the stupidity the characters have in the manga, so while it's still light-hearted it doesn't take a million years for them to start warming up to each other.

* * *

"_What you see's not what you get..._" Kyoko sung into the Studio's microphone.

"She's got pure talent, that's for sure," The lead guitarist whispered to the drummer. The lead guitarist's name was Raiko Tsutari, he had gladly joined in the making of the rest of Kyoko's music as soon as he had heard "_Breakaway._" He smiled as he listened to Kyoko let go of her lyrics into the mic, his sapphire blue eyes watching her through the glass. He had dark brown hair that reached his chin and a niceness about him that made everyone like him.

"_With you, there's just no measurement _

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there..."_

The drummer, Mei-Suu Gatoumori, nodded, her shoulder-length, layered, and highlighted, light brown curls bouncing along. She'd been called in by Lory to "keep an eye on Mogami-san." She didn't mind though, Kyoko turned out to be very modest and kind to them all. Mei-Suu smiled as her gray eyes danced across the girl. Mei-Suu was a very calm, but sometimes easily tempered woman except when on stage.

"_Your eyes, they sparkled _

_That's all changed into lies _

_That drop like acid rain _

_You washed away the best of me _

_You don't care..."_

"Who do you think she wrote this about?" Asked Aruto Toyosaki, the bassist, his playful honey eyes flickered about as he listened for replies. He had shaggy blonde hair, a stubby chin, and a cocky nature about him. He had also played with Raiko, twice before.

"_You know you did it_

_I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for in this world _

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn..."_

"Who knows, probably some ex-boyfriend or something," Answered Sasori Nadeshiko, the pianist. His blue eyes were much lighter than Raiko's and he didn't really seem all that interested in his job. He had long black hair pulled back in a low ponytail, was one who loved classical things, and though his actions and tones were very cold his piano playing were anything but.

"_You were wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door _

_That is just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone..."_

"Jeez! Could you have any less of emotion, Sasori." Mei-Suu snapped at him, finally speaking.

"You and me both know I could." Sasori teased her as he breathed in her ear. There was another connection they had in the band, Mei-Suu and Sasori had once been a thing.

"Go jack-off somewhere, ASSHOLE!" She yelled. Everyone around froze and only Kyoko's voice could be heard.

"_Sometimes shattered, never open _

_Nothing matters when you're broken _

_That was me, whenever I was with you _

_Always ending, always over _

_Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster _

_I am breaking that habit today..." _

"Whoa, such teeth, Mei-Suu-san!" Aruto tried to lighten the current situation. He failed.

"You know, had you ever put out I might not have had too." Sasori said with a cruel smirk.

"Just shut up, Sasori!" Mei-Suu stormed out.

"Great... Aruto, go get her." Raiko sighed.

"Dude, did you see how angry she was, I don't wanna..." Aruto was cut-off.

"Just do it!" Raiko yelled, once again, making everyone go silent.

"Fine," He walked towards the door, stepped out, and then looked back one last time, "You owe me."

"Go!"

"_You know you did it_

_I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for in this world _

_There is no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn..."_

"Alright, Sasori, you can play silent all you want, but you're not going to keep us all fighting the entire time we're with Kyoko-sama. Some of us can't work with that, and I'm not afraid to tell Lory about this either so straighten up." Raiko spoke with a firm voice as if a teacher getting onto a student.

"Whatever."

"_You were wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door _

_That is just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on _

_I'm already gone..."_

'Yeah, I know you're already gone, Mei-Mei,' Sasori thought as he listened to Kyoko sing. He didn't mean to be that cruel or cold it just sorta happened.

"_There is nothing you can say _

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe _

_Take the hint and walk away _

_Cause I'm gone _

_Doesn't matter what you do _

_It's what you did that's hurting you _

_All I needed was the truth _

_Now I'm gone..."_

Aruto had finally caught up with Mei-Suu. "You okay?" He asked, he had no clue however, as to what he should say or do now that she was found.

"Yeah, I'm used to that asshole's antics, it just sorta got to me this time." Mei-Suu answered with her back turned to Aruto, as she looked from the rooftop and watched as cars and people seemed to speed by.

"So what's your history with him... If you don't mind me asking of course." Aruto asked curiously, he had to get her down soon.

"_What you see's not what you get..."_

It seemed that even on the rooftop you could hear Kyoko's amazing voice belting out it's demon slicing lyrics.

"He and I were engaged, and with us both at work and on tour all the time, we had no time to reconnect and so when he said _"I do"_ to me there was no emotion in his voice, no love, nothing. It seemed that our love for each other had disappeared. I couldn't say it back." Mei-Suu looked back at him and sadly smiled, a tear streamed down her cheek.

Aruto moved forward and wiped it away gently, "I understand. I've had some trouble myself."

"_What you see's not what you get..."_

Mei-Suu kissed Aruto on the cheek before walking past him to the door, she turned back, "Thank you, Aruto-san." Then she just left him there and walked back down to the studio.

"What just happened?" Aruto asked himself before dumbly following her, his hand over his cheek, and his face as red as Rudolph's nose.

"_You know you did it_

_I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for in this world _

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn..."_

Mei-Suu walked through the door with a smirk on her face, and then Aruto entered and everyone's eyes widened. The young guitarist looked like a tomato.

"What'd you do to him?" Raiko whispered to Mei-Suu.

"I just thanked him for the support."

"Oooh!" Raiko understood that, and laughed.

"_You were wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That's just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone..."_

"She is pretty good," Sasori muttered watching Kyoko finish up the song.

"Yup, she is..." Aruto blushed more as he looked at Mei-Suu's back.

"Jeez! We're just going to keep running in circles!" Raiko said with a deep sigh.

"_I'm already gone _

_Ooh, I'm already gone _

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Already gone _

_I'm gone."_

"Alright Kyoko-san you're done." Announced the producer, Daichi Murasaki. He wore thin-frame oval glasses over his light-brown eyes, and his hair was a short and choppy chocolate brown. He was an amateur but he had skills yet to be seen.

"Ah! Thank you, thank you, Murasaki-sama!" She beamed at him before exiting from the recording room.

"Kyoko-san, please just call me Daichi, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Murasaki-sama, but I'm just very formal." She looked down.

"It's fine, which ever makes you comfortable." Daichi replied, rubbing his forehead.

"That was great, Kyoko-sama!" Aruto was the first to congratulate her.

"Aruto, quit the chit-chat and get in there." Daichi tried to sound mean but his smile spoiled it.

"Fine." He laughed. Raiko and Sasori left for the break-room while Mei-Suu spoke with Kyoko.

"Hey, Mogami-sama, would you like to join me for some ice cream, there's a parlor nearby." Mei-Suu asked her.

"Sure! Let me get ready!" Kyoko smiled, grabbed her purse, and then walked out to the washroom. Mei-Suu followed suit.

Kyoko pulled her hair up and then placed a black-haired wig on. The irony of the wig was it made her look like she did before she ever had the fight with Sho, back when she was plain and boring. Next she added some fake scar tissue, she'd gotten from the Dark Moon series, to her cheek in a very thin line. Mei-Suu raised an eyebrow at this. "If anyone recognizes me, the Kyoko they know doesn't have this scar, so I'm home-free," she smiled as Mei-Suu nodded, "By the way. Please call me Koko-chan, when we're in public, okay?"

"Sure, and just call me Mei-chan, I don't want to be attacked either." Mei-Suu replied as she began pinning her curls up in a messy bun. After she was done, she put a pair of fake glasses on and some pale lipstick. She looked completely opposite of her real self.

"Alright, Mei-chan, ready?"

"Yup, let's g-go, Koko-c-chan." Mei-Suu answered her voice was very nibble and modest. Kyoko giggled.

"You should try acting as well, your character switch is amazing." Mei-Suu nodded with a smile.

"T-thank you, Koko-chan."

With that they left for some well deserved ice cream.

_A Ren Break Special!_

Ren sighed as he watched his co-star fail once again with her lines in a scene he was thankful he wasn't in, besides our Ren had more problems to worry about. Like 'Why couldn't I just call her Kyoko-chan?!' And who could not think of, 'What if I just push her away straight back into that jerk's arms, then what am I to do?!' Poor Ren was so confused. Everything was tearing apart in his mind. The fibers of his brain seemed to tear and tangle with every passing second. Of course Yashiro coming in with a radio never seemed to help this fact either.

"Ren-san! It's another one! She wrote another one!" Yashiro smiled.

"She tends to do that you know..."

"But I think this one is about you!"

"What? I highly doubt that."

"Just listen, I recorded it for you." Yashiro pressed the play button.

"_Hear me, hear me..."_

Ren immediately thought about how she'd asked him to call her by her first name.

"_You gotta be out there _

_You gotta be somewhere _

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting..."_

Ren sighed, "Honestly I doubt it's about me."

"Just listen to her, Ren-san."

"_Cause there are these nights when _

_I sing myself to sleep _ _And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me _

_Are you listening..."_

Ren listened and tried to ignore the possibility of Yashiro being right but, new thoughts began to feel his mind.

"_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me..."_

He began to pace the room to make sense of everything. It was obvious that so far Kyoko had written songs about herself but maybe this one was for a friend or something. It must be, right?

"_I used to be scared of letting someone in _

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own _

_No one to talk to _

_No one to hold me _

_I'm not always strong _

_Oh, I need you here _

_Are you listening..."_

"R-r-ren-san?" Yashiro backed away, terrified. Ren's face was an emotional train wreck. Turmoil scribbled itself across his forehead. Confusion danced in his lost eyes. Fear trembled along his lower lip. He was nowhere near sanity anymore, he was 200 miles away as he danced around the room like a lonely puppy. (Just imagined Ren with puppy ears. Kawaii!!)

"That's enough." He stopped all of the sudden and stormed towards the door.

"Just listen to it!" Yashiro grabbed his shoulder, "Besides, your face."

Ren looked back and his face relaxed taking back in the many emotions it had just portrayed all at once.

"Thank you for warning me, but as I said before it's probably something else, Yukihito" Ren's voice sent shivers down Yashiro's back, not to mention the use of Yashiro's first name, which Ren usually never did.

"Ren-san," Yashiro gulped, he had never be so scared before but he needed him to listen so that the stubborn Tsuruga Ren would finally understand Kyoko's feelings, "Please listen to the entire song."

"Fine."

The radio kept playing her song.

"_Hear me, I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me..."_

'I'm letting this crazy song consume me too fast. I need to think of how to go about all this logically, besides I doubt that this is really meant to be towards me.' Ren thought. He'd calmed down considerably as the lyrics of Kyoko's song swarmed his mind.

"_I'm restless and wild _

_I fall but I try _

_I need someone to understand (can you hear me) _

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby, I fought for all that I've got _

_Can you hear me "_

"So, Ren-san, what do you plan on doing?" Yashiro asked.

"I plan on continuing on as usual, why do you ask?"

"Because you won't be the only one after her for long."

"Huh?" He quirked an eyebrow at the smirking Yashiro.

"Her music career is getting her more attention than ever before, soon other guys will see what you see but won't be so reluctant to take it."

Ren just glared at Yashiro even though he knew his manager was right.

"_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you, to please..."_

He took a short breath and listened to the lyrics. They sounded sad and desolate, could she really feel that way? He wondered if Yashiro was right. Of course even though he told himself it just wasn't possible he knew it was, but where did that leave him? Trapped in a web made from twisted love and horrible turmoil? He didn't know what to believe anymore.

Did Kyoko fall in love with him?

"_Hear me, hear me, hear me, hear me!"_

Ren looked at Yashiro and then looked away.

"You know I'll have to leave the business, right?" He asked Yashiro. He sat there waiting for a reaction.

"My job is to make sure you're happy." That was not the reaction Ren was looking for.

"You know I'll have to go back to my real name."

"Your mom misses you anyway." He just shot right back at Ren.

"You're no help."

Yashiro just laughed.

"_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me..."_

Ren grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

"Well today's scene is over, so you have time to catch her if you want." Yashiro offered with a smirk. Ren just shook his head.

"No, I'd rather not."He said while in his thoughts he added, 'I'd tell her everything if I did.'

"_Can you hear me?_

_Hear me, hear me, hear me..."_

_Back with Koko-chan and Mei-chan (Kyoko and Mei-Suu)_

Kyoko indulged in some Chocolate Remedy, while Mei-Suu had just got French Vanilla with crushed butterscotch and whipped cream. They talked of life before fame and old friends, Kyoko even told Mei-Suu about Corn.

"So," Mei-Suu tried thinking of how to ask her question without being such a snoop but couldn't, "Koko-chan, i-is there a-anything behind the l-lyrics of today's song?" She asked making sure to keep the stutter up.

Kyoko sighed, she knew someone would ask about it so she'd practice denying it and lying about it, but something about Mei-Suu made her want to spill her burden, which she'd yet to be able to do with Kanae.

"I once thought I was in love with my best friend at that time, Shotaro... Fuwa." Mei-Suu's jaw dropped at this confession.

"W-W-WHAT?!" This time she didn't have to fake the stutter. Kyoko continued and told Mei-Suu the rest of her story and even included the thing about Ren. By the time she was done she realized what she had done and covered her mouth. It was no longer hidden, a secret deep within herself, no the eighteen-wheeler truck drove by a raccoon that had been on her back, was now gone. Mei-Suu understood her and wouldn't tell a soul.

But a secret like such couldn't be hidden forever.

* * *

Evil lines. Anyway I'm no longer going to promise certain time updates I'll only promise that the next chapter will be done in the next three weeks so peoples, I love you all, please review!

Oh and one more thing I'm working on another songfic one-shot about Ren's past. It'll be a bit dark but I'll try to make it really good, and no he won't die.

-Stormy Wind

* * *


	4. Sho Poll! Special: Attack of BigBoobs

Well I'm back again. I'm no longer going to make promises for updates, but I will finish this story!

**Review Replys:**

**marz bani**: Thanks chick you're my first review for that last chapter. And yeah, I'm sure this wasn't quick enough but give me a break greatness is on it's way!

**Steph300**: I watched the video, it was cute hopefully though you'll make one with the anime after it's progressed some. Thank you for the review!

**otakubarbie**: She admitted it the Mei-Suu because Mei-Suu had gone through sort of the same thing with Sasori, but yeah thanks for the wonderful review!

**purropolisprincess**: I loved seeing your site it was adorable, thank you for the review!

**Kay**: Thank you for that review!

**freyasakura**: Lol yeah I really didn't like all of these songs until I decided to do this story but they seem to fit perfectly into the storyline and match well with my own life. Before I got my boyfirend I chased him for two and a half years! So I guess you could say that not only is it the perfect song for Kyoko at that point but it was the perfect song for me at one time as well. Thanks for the review!

**Fate Lowe**: Thanks for the review!

**minniie4eva**: Yeah I think it's a bit of a sore thumb that I love kyokoxRen Thanks for the review!

**amethyst rulzz**: Thanks for the caramel, I'll take a bagel and a vote this time though lol I can't wait to read your next review!

**aviana656**: Thanks but I reread this story and saw it sucked, I hope to improve it though a lot after this chapter. Please review!

**SlightlyBroken**: Ah, it's so nice to get a review every now and then from my wonderful friend of 11 years and amazing beta! Give me your vote and get ready for another chapter soon!

* * *

Kyoko rolled out of her bed.

THUD!!

"Ehh?" She yawned and stretched. She looked over to her clock and scratched her head. "It's only 11:15..."

"WHAT!?" All of Japan shook that bright and sunny afternoon. Kyoko shot up out of the floor, tripping over her many blankets as she made her way to her tiny closet. Late, late, LATE! She was going to be **LATE**! She found a clean orange tank top and some light blue jeans. Throwing those on, she slipped on a pair of black sneakers and ran a comb quickly down her sunny-copper locks. Spritzing a little perfume, she paused and looked at the coin purse that held her precious Corn. She slumped to her bed and slid her fingertips across the fabric of the purse. Finding the clasp, with a click of protest she opened it and poured the contents into her palm. Her finger lightly traced the edge of the rock as she inspected it for remnants of Ren's kiss. In the center she spotted the prints his lips had left. They were already half wiped off but they were there. She felt stupid for her next actions, but she really didn't care as she touched the stone with her own lips. She smiled as if she were actually kissing him. Her arms would probably wrap around his neck in delight, her lips would part as he asked for entry, she'd tug lightly at his hair and then they would fall back on to the b...

Kyoko jumped up and shook her head of the impure thoughts about her senpai. She felt like an idiot, Ren was out of her league anyway, yet here she was falling in love with him. She looked at the clock once more and felt darkness surround her. 11:24.

"Gah!!" She ran from the restaurant, Corn clutched in her palm. She was running so fast she didn't even notice, when...

Wham! Her body slammed full force into that of Ren Tsuruga's, sending them both to the ground.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-nasa... Ren-san?" She blushed as the thoughts she'd had earlier flooded back.

"You're running late right?" He asked, looking away to keep himself from blushing.

"Kya! Yes, you're so right! I must go now!" She went to get off him but found his hand wrapped around her wrist. Her blush increased as she bit her lip.

"I was asking to offer you a ride." He got up and helped her up as well.

"Oh," was all Kyoko could say as he escorted her to the back seat of the car.

"Hello, Mogami-san!" Yashiro said in his usual cheery voice.

"Hello, Yashiro-san!" She said back with a smile, as she regained her composure. Ren started the engine and the sped off without a word.

"So, Mogami-san, I was wondering, how's the singing going?" Yashiro asked with a false curiosity.

"Um, pretty great actually, Mei-Suu, went with me for some ice-cream." She smiled at the thought of a new friend.

"That's nice! Well your songs are really great, you know Ren likes them so much he had me record them." Right as Yashiro said that Ren slammed on the brakes and glared at him.

"Really?! That's awesome, but they're really not that good." Kyoko sighed at the last part, she really didn't see why people liked her songs so much, still it felt great knowing that Ren liked them.

"You're kidding, right? They're great! Tell her, Ren!" Yashiro nudged the dark haired man in the side. Ren jumped out of his thoughts and glared at Yashiro. He looked back at Kyoko and gave her one of his fan-melting smiles.

"Hn, you're very talented, Mogami-san." He held his smile for Kyoko while he pinned Yashiro to the front seat with his eyes, "Well, Mogami-san, I believe this is your stop. Don't be late." Kyoko's look of horror made Ren laugh. Kyoko leered at him before smirking. If two could tango, then they could fight dirty as well, or, well something like that.

"Thanks for the ride, Ren-san!" She smiled and when he didn't seem to expect anything she popped her head next to him and snuck a kiss on his cheek, "Bye!" She shouted with a wave, giggling as she ran into the LME office building.

Ren just sat there, Yashiro tried holding back a laugh at the sight of his face but it was just too much.

"Buwahaha! Wow, Ren, that sure was a nice thank-you gift Mogami-san just gave you!" Ren was just silent, his own demons wrapping around Yashiro's neck to shut the older man up. While Yashiro tried to escape the demons, Ren fought the urge to touch the cheek that Kyoko had attacked. It was a surprise to them both that he even had that much self control.

_To Kyoko We Go!_

Kyoko was overwhelmed with emotions as she stumbled into the Love Me Section's locker room. Guilt was at the top of her list. How could she have been so bold this morning?! She looked to the stone that was still held tightly in her hand, it could easily be blamed for her actions, she always changed when it was with her. She pulled the jumpsuit over her jeans and pinned her hair back in a half pony-tail. Just as she zipped the suit up, Kanae came in with a rush, getting into her suit as fast as possible as well. Kyoko was the only one who ever saw this side of her friend and it made her happy to know that she was trusted by Kanae. _Trusted_. Oh no!

"Moko-san!" Kyoko glomped her friend with tears streaming from her eyes, "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you first!" She nuzzled Kanae's leg.

"Let go! Tell me what?!" Kanae tried desperately to shake Kyoko off but was unable to remove her, "Just calm down and explain, Kyoko."

"You sure?" Kyoko looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"Yeah." Kanae slapped herself, why did she just agree to this?

"Okay, so here it goes," She took a big breath and began, "I came to Tokyo with Shotaro Fuwa. Well he actually only brought me along to be his servant and take care of him. One day I found this out and instead of crying like most would, I swore revenge. Being as low as a peasant though, I realized I'd never have a chance to get close enough to him so I entered and tried out for a Talento part at LME. That's when I met Ren-san, Lory-sama, Sawara-sama, Yashiro-san, and Moko-san! So when I first began acting, I started to realize that I was no longer in it for revenge but because I actually loved it. Well now I'm finding that even after..." Kanae smashed her hand over Kyoko's mouth to make her pause.

"So that's why when you were in the rooster suit you attacked Sho? I thought you had a crush on the guy or something! Why didn't you tell me he did something so cruel to you?!" Kanae was seething with anger as she released Kyoko's mouth for an answer.

"Because I didn't want people to think it was still my motive for acting, I'm not that shallow anymore! I love Ren-san!" She yelled as tears poured from her eyes. Her face froze over in fear though as she realized what she'd just confessed, not just to Kanae, but to herself. She... She... Ren... She loved Ren.

"It's okay, Kyoko-san, it's okay." Kanae patted her back with an awkward hand. She was never good at comforting people. She pulled Kyoko against her chest and combed her hair with her fingers.

"But... But, He loves someone else!" She sobbed more, she had just remembered him telling Bo about the sixteen year-old he was holding back from. How could she have done that this morning!? Her sobs just increased as Kanae tried to calm her down. She hugged her friend and wiped her tears off on to her bright pink sleeve.

"Kyoko, listen to me," Kanae pulled the girl off her shoulder to look into Kyoko's puffy red eyes, "Just 'cause he likes some other girl doesn't mean there's no hope. Sometimes you have to fight for what you want. Think about how you got your job at LME." Kanae smiled causing Kyoko to laugh slightly and smile at her as well. "Okay, you better?"

Kyoko nodded, hugged Kanae and stood up. "Thank you." She walked over to the sink and washed her face before leaving to go work on a scene for "Box R."

Kanae sat there and pulled out her cell-phone. "This is for her best," Kanae whispered to herself as she pushed in the seven digits.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Glasses, it's Kanae. I know something that might be useful for you to know." She sighed into the phone, Kyoko would either hate or love her after this...

As Kanae left the locker room, a dark figure popped out and looked to see if the coast was clear. The figure looked at its notepad and took a deep breath. So Kyoko loved Ren?

_With Ren..._

Yashiro had snuck off once again, but to Ren, it wasn't really that much of a surprise. He was used to Yashiro's antics, but now his kouhai, Kyoko, was becoming sneaky too. Alone now, he was able to trace the warmth of her lips that seemed to still be there, but he knew if this continued, Ren Tsuruga wouldn't. Kuon Hizuri was starting to peek out around the edges of Ren. If this continued it wouldn't be long at all.

"Hey Ren," Yashiro woke him from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked his tone uninterested.

"What all did Fuwa do to Kyoko?" Yashiro watched Ren's look of shock, smirking to himself. Ren gained his composure quickly back, and once again sent another deadly glare Yashiro's way.

"If you're asking me that then you already know." Was his only reply as he walked out onto the set.

Yashiro sighed and texted the results back to Kanae.

Ren tried to forget about what Yashiro had asked, but the truth was, he didn't know why Kyoko had wanted revenge against the one she'd once called her prince charming. He'd just gotten mad at her. Ugh. Now he had even more problems to add to the list! Why hadn't he asked her in the first place?!

He looked at the stupid girl in front of him. Why was he playing this role again? She smiled at Ren and bounced on the balls of her feet to make her boobs jiggle. WHY was he playing this role again? He quirked an un-entertained eyebrow at her and her _chest_ and walked around her to the stage. He never really told anyone, but big breasts kinda sickened him. He'd been suffocated by enough of them when he was a child, he didn't need that loss of air supply now.

He and another actor were cued for a few fight scenes, all the while big-boobs pouted at him ignoring her attempt to get him in her mini-skirt. There were no NG's today, but Ren wished there were. He was already so tired of big-boobs rubbing against him that he wanted to just quit.

As the time for a break came around he was told he was done for the day. As he walked back to his dressing room, big-boobs girl attacked.

"Ren, do you not like me?" She asked trying to be cute, but Ren was just pissed at the closeness she seemed to imagine she had with him. Still he bared the infamous smile for her. She didn't take the bait.

"I like all my co-stars, just not to the point of relations." He answered. She only got closer, pressing her breasts up against his chest. He held back the want to just shove her and her silicon away.

"Can't I be different, Ren?" she questioned him, batting those long eyelashes his way. Did she really think that'd work on him? Those little brown locks were nothing compared to the cuteness of Kyoko's red-gold curls. She tried to rub against him even more. He looked down at her with icy eyes and froze her in her place.

"No, you can't," He finally said, he lost his nerve and continued, "and pressing your well-cushioned chest against me won't change that."

She stood there like the dumb puppet she was, she wasn't able to utter a word to him as he turned and left her there.

"Next time, I'm going to actually meet my co-stars before I take the damn offer," He mumbled as he entered his dressing room. Yashiro looked at him with a cocky smirk.

"Yuki-san try to rape you again?" Ren nodded and they both laughed, "I see, hmm, but I do wonder, would you be the same way if it was Mogami-san?" This time Yashiro laughed alone as Ren tried to kill him.

"Go get laid, Yashiro, I don't need help in a love-life that doesn't exist."

"You really don't know why Mogami-san wanted revenge do you?" He asked, this time with a solemn face. Ren shook his head and sighed.

"I don't but don't tell me if it'll make me kill him."

"Yeah, it might be better if you were to find out for yourself from her." Yashiro looked at the clock and grinned, "Oh, and by the way you better get dressed or you'll be late for your date." Ren's eye twitched.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"

* * *

**Sho** **Poll**

_Daughtry - Used To_

_Jason Mraz - Beautiful Mess_

_Rob Thomas - This Is How A Heart Breaks_

_Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River_

_Daughtry - It's Not Over_

Vote and Review! These are the songs that'll decide how the next chapter goes and how Sho reacts so your vote is **important!**


	5. AN

So I love you all but be honest with yourselves and me. My story needs some work and so until I can fix its bugs I'm officially pulling it on hiatus today. My hiatus should only last two to three months, I will continue on other stories during this time and I would like if you all reviewed with constructive criticism about what you didn't like.

blessed may you all be,

Stormy Wind


End file.
